


哈维的慕尼黑之旅

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 有时候，你会爱上一座城，就像爱上一个人。——摘自《哈维的旅行日记》
Relationships: Lisa Müller/Thomas Müller, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	哈维的慕尼黑之旅

**Author's Note:**

> 隆哥和穆勒友情向

“说真的，菲利普，我并不认为我需要一名导游。”作为一名依靠写旅行见闻为生的专栏作家，哈维·阿隆索一向坚持原则，只用自己的双眼观察，绝不要导游在一边絮絮叨叨，念些在谷歌上看了几百遍的段子。

“作为你的编辑，我认为我有责任在你的写作遇到瓶颈是提供一些帮助。”菲利普铁面无私的形象顺着电话线传来，“放心，一定不会像一般的导游那样说些没水平的官样文章。”

好吧好吧。哈维无奈的挂上电话，死线将至，这时候编辑说什么都是真理，特别是考虑到菲利普的头发正在以肉眼可见的速度减少，他觉得自己也找不出什么理由来反驳了。

然而，当一位带着阳光笑容的年轻小伙子，口若悬河的用慕尼黑本地方言冲着哈维欢快的介绍着自己的时候，哈维后悔了，他觉得自己从课本和网上学来的那点德语就好像根本没有存在过一样，他引以为豪的语言学习能力受到了巨大的挑战。

“呃，请问，你会说英语吗？”最终哈维放弃治疗，重拾世界通用语。

年轻人抓了抓自己乱七八糟的卷发。

“抱歉，我英语不是太好，请问你刚刚说的是英语吗？”

如果以后再有人说老子找了英国男朋友不是真爱而是为了练口语，老子弄死他。哈维在心里恶狠狠的赌咒发誓，谁练口语会找利物浦人啊？！

幸好，一点点意外的小插曲并不足以影响到这位活力四射的导游的工作，事实上，哈维必须全神贯注的听他说话，才能在他手舞足蹈的夸张肢体动作之间，精确的找到既能闪开他的张牙舞爪，又不会显得和他一样夸张的时机和方式。

“托马斯·穆勒！”卷毛小伙胸脯拍的震天响，哈维恨不得替他感到胸口疼。

哈维坐在泰根湖边，远远望着楚格峰，手里拿着日常用来记录旅行心得的笔记本，却难得的一个字也写不出来。

初秋的阳光带着几分热度，照的人背上微微发烫，但又不至于汗流浃背。一丝似有若无的微风拂过湖面，带起一层薄薄的褶皱。这时间恰好没什么旅客，湖上的水鸟们似乎受到温暖日光的影响进入了午休期，天清地阔，一片宁静。

——却好像安静的过了分。

哈维回过头，果不其然看见一天能说25小时话的导游将一张地图搭在自己脸上，手臂做枕，躺在绿茵上睡的正香。那张地图上密密麻麻做了标记，背面还写满了字。哈维将地图从他手里轻轻抽走，随意翻了翻：已去过的景点记录，未去过的计划，还有若干账目表之类的东西。字迹潦草，却又条理分明。

哈维想起托马斯能在两天内大致听懂自己利物浦英语的灵光脑袋，和能让街头小贩都放弃推销，乖乖送上折扣的口才，忍不住嘴角上扬，属于德国人的严谨稳重和属于他自己的大大咧咧，仿佛在这一张地图上达成了完美的统一。

托马斯稍微动了一下，似乎是被阳光晃到了眼睛，咕哝了两句哈维听不懂的方言，翻了个身，大大的打个哈欠。

“你接下来还有什么想去的地方吗？”带着睡意的慕尼黑英语在空中飘来飘去。

哈维稍一犹豫，托马斯以为他没有听懂，打着哈欠支起身体，拿过地图比划起来。哈维赶紧往一旁挪了挪，又告诉他自己还没想好。

“那你之前去过的地方有什么喜欢的吗？我也可以给你推荐几个。”

哈维思考片刻，摇了摇头。他不是第一次来巴伐利亚，也不否认这里的景色的确很美，但美景的背后又总觉得缺了点什么，像是一串美妙的珍珠，却缺了一根线，无法串成他想要的珠链。

“喂！”托马斯鼓起嘴，一脸不爽。

“不不，你别误会，我只是想说……”眼看这位巴伐利亚主义者即将进入“这么美的地方你居然不喜欢看你穿的挺好的没想到你的审美居然如此糟糕”的暴走状态，哈维连忙双手奉上地图，“假如，我是说假如，我不是游客，而是你一个远道而来的朋友……”

“其实不用假如啊，”托马斯笑得露出八颗牙，“你现在也算我朋友了吧？我看你人挺好的之前菲利普还说你很难相处呢……”

“好好好。”哈维十分感动，然后拒绝了他接下来的长篇大论，“所以作为朋友的话，你会带我去什么地方呢？”

托马斯嘴唇动了几下，难得的没有马上接话，想了一会，叹了口气。

“你是后天就回去了吧？要是你能多呆一天就好了，一天就行。”

“哦？那是为什么？”

托马斯遗憾的吐了口气，看了看表，从地上跳起来，顺手拍拍身上的草屑：“这样吧，我带你去另一个地方，时间刚刚好。”

相比之前优美的湖光山色，现在看到的只能说是一所很普通的马场，然而托马斯却走得连蹦带跳，连哈维都能感受到他激动的心情。

“就是这了！”托马斯随便找了个位置，双手在木制的护栏上一按，细瘦的长腿翻过，熟门熟路的跨坐上去。哈维还没来得及问他这是什么地方，对面马厩的门忽然打开，一位身着骑装，头戴礼帽的骑士，正策马从马厩中奔出。骑士如云的秀发盘在脑后，侧脸线条柔和，五官精致而不失艳丽，顾盼之间英气勃发，神采飞扬，看的哈维眼前一亮。

“嗨~~丽萨~~”托马斯骑在护栏上，前后晃动，冲着美丽的骑士猛招手，看起来是他熟人。那匹黑马十分神骏，托马斯还没喊完，一阵风般已从两人身前掠过，托马斯招手的动作本就很大，被劲风一吹，猛然失去平衡，身子一歪就往下倒。哈维眼疾手快，一把拉着他衣服，总算在他脸朝下摔在地上之前，把人提了起来。

托马斯狼狈万分的爬下护栏，郁闷的拍着衣服上的灰。马场里，骑士正驾驭着骏马做出种种动作，优美又熟练。

“我也不记得这是第几次了。”托马斯坐在街头的小饭馆里，双手抱头，唉声叹气，面前的大盘烤猪肘都没能挽救他的心情，“每次去看她，总要出点洋相，你说我在她心里得是个什么形象啊，她一定很讨厌我吧……”

“别灰心嘛。”哈维将手指擦干净，过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果你相信我的眼光，我觉得她应该对你很有好感。”

“真的吗？”托马斯整个人都凑了过来，差点把烤猪肘打翻，“你怎么知道？”

“你记不记得她从我们身前经过的时候，看了你一眼？”哈维悠闲自在的又切下一块猪肘，送到嘴里，托马斯推荐的这家店果然不错，“她看到你的时候，明显很开心啊。”

托马斯呆了一下，坐回原位，继续双手抱头：“我还没有失去理智到被她看一眼就会产生幻想好吗……大叔你还是不要掺和了……”

谁是大叔啊！哈维大翻白眼，差点想不再理他，喝了一口啤酒，味道不错，还是帮帮他吧：“她看起来是个对马术极其热爱的人，对吧？也是个在工作训练时十分专注的人，没错吧？可她在如此精力集中的时刻，都能分出心思看你一眼，你就从来没想过这说明什么？那她怎么就没看我呢？”

托马斯愣在当场，脸色渐转柔和，嘴角也慢慢带了一点弧度。

“可是……她好像并没有露出很开心的表情啊？”

“她嘴上虽然没笑，可从她的眼神来看，她身上的每分每寸，特别是她的心，都在冲你微笑。”哈维用力拍了托马斯两下，“加油啊，年轻人，偶尔相信一下‘大叔’的眼光吧！”

满天红霞映照在托马斯脸上，哈维敢发誓，他从来没见过如此清亮的眼神，就连初升的朝阳，也要逊色三分。

“所以，你之前说我如果能多呆一天就好了，到底是因为什么？”

托马斯回过神，然而咧到耳根的嘴角却已收不回来：“哈维，说真的，你喜欢足球吗？”

第二天，当哈维看到托马斯的打扮的时候，本来就不低的气温仿佛又升高了两度。

“这个送给你！”全副武装的托马斯从脖子上摘下一条红白相间的围巾，熟练的给哈维披上，哈维感觉整个脖子都在蹭蹭冒汗。

“除了啤酒节，这里就是我最爱带朋友来地方了！”周围人声鼎沸，本就兴奋不已的托马斯又将音量调到了最高档，哈维掏了掏耳朵，还没来得及做出评价，就被托马斯一把拖住，挤进了人流中。

有些时间，有些地点，即使你想控制住情绪，也是不可能的。

这不是他第一次进入安联球场，但这里出了名的一票难求，以前也只是进来参观过而已，现在却是坐在了货真价实的南看台。即使是一向冷静自持的哈维，也不可避免的跟着身边的所有人一起欢呼、呐喊。丢球的时候，几万根中指齐刷刷竖向天空，场面蔚为壮观，同时啤酒瓶摔碎的声音此起彼伏，这中间当然少不了哈维和托马斯的贡献；而当进球出现，两人像疯子一样紧紧拥抱，都用自己的母语在吼着什么，然而这并不妨碍交流，反正对方也听不见。

“……不可否认的是，慕尼黑的确是一所老城，它有着悠久的历史，以及见证这些历史的宝贵遗迹。但它的魅力远远不止于此，如果你距离它足够近，你将感受到它内心深处的火热激情，看似温和宁静的它，能迸发出令你难以想象的巨大能量。或者我更愿意说，这不是它，而是他，他就像你的一个朋友，一个知交老友，和他在一起，永远不会缺少新鲜感，但又永远不会令你觉得有所不便。他或许貌似苍老，但相信我，一旦你对他有一个比较深入的了解，你一定会爱上他，慕尼黑。”

哈维打完最后一个句号，从头检查了一遍，靠在沙发上长出一口气，点下了发送键。

手机铃声欢快的响起，是短信。他喝了一口咖啡，解锁屏幕。

一张图片一点点显示出来，蓝天白云下，托马斯撑在马场的护栏上，骑着黑色高头大马的美丽女骑士俯下身，正温柔的亲吻着他。托马斯身边还放着一大块标语牌，哈维用自己糟糕的德语水平来回确认了好几遍：亲爱的丽萨，我的心永远属于你和拜仁慕尼黑，你愿意嫁给我吗？

哈维转了转眼珠，带着欣慰的笑容回复了一句：下一个场景该不会是护栏突然倒了，然后你直接摔在了地上吧？

不到半分钟他就收到了回信：上帝啊，你真神了！你怎么知道的？我现在下巴还疼着呢！

客厅里，一大一小两个利物浦包子脸目瞪口呆的看着哈维从沙发上滚到了地上，笑的毫无形象。

END


End file.
